The Death Hand I
'''The Death Hand '''was an ongoing storyline taking place after the fall of the Galactic Republic and the rise of the Galactic Empire. On 22 february 2017, Haou1987 revealed a sequel is in the works, The Death Hand II. Story Hidden Church A year after the hand of Darth Sidious struck the Republic and transformed it into the Galactic Empire, a lone Jedi Knight arrived on Jedha, disguised as a smuggler. The knight sought out the legend of the Temple of the Whills on Jedha, believed now to be the home to the Church of the Force, an existing Force sensitive branch of the Jedi Order that survived Order 66. The Jedi Knight who soon is revealed to be a girl, manages to get inside the Holy City where she soon is caught by a Stormtrooper patrol. An older man saves her by chance, and seemingly recognizes the girl as a Jedi when she follows him inside the pub nearby. This is where it is revealed that the older man is Lor San Trakka, an archeologist and follower of the Church. The young female Jedi Knight requests to get the location of the ancient temple and Trakka tells her to follow the Force. When she does this, it leads her to a monastery in the middle of the Holy City. Here however she is attacked by a group of four masked and hooded men, calling themselves the Hand of the Force. She barely survives the attack and is brought within the monastery where she is once again greeted by Trakka, and who knows her by her full name, Jada Bariss. House of Whills Lor San Trakka reveals to Jada Bariss that the members of the Hand of the Force engaged her to test her to what her intentions were. She had to be broken in order to be healed. Brought before Tau Pei, a Sarlanian Force Sensitive, she begins the healing process of the Church of the Force. In her first few weeks that she lives there under the close watch of Trakka and the Hand of the Force, she befriends Tau Pei. A different member of the Hand of the Force called Sennai Visz teaches her in unarmed and blind combat, being blind herself from the Clone Wars. As Jada learns more about the history of the Church, Tau Pei and Sennai Visz learn of a possible breach in security and that Jada's presence may have been leaked to the Imperials. A Raider-class Assault Shuttle had landed outside the Holy City with aboard an agent of the Imperial Security Bureau, Agent Streeve. Acting as a blind homeless man, Tau Pei overhears Agent Streeve recruiting a contingent of Stormtroopers to raid the cantina that Lor San Trakka owns. With timely intervention from Lor San Trakka, who uses a captured Imperial spy as leverage, the Church of the Force manages to decieve the ISB. Later that night, Tau Pei meets with Agent Streeve, requesting an audience with the Emperor if he brings Jada Bariss to him, to which Agent Streeve agrees. Betrayal of the Whills Agent Streeve frequently searches for a way into the Temple of the Whills and to capture the Jedi Knight Jada Bariss, while Jada continues her training within the Temple under the tutelage of Tau Pei. She learns there is an ancient Holocron hidden within the Temple and she deduces together with Lor San Trakka that this might be one of the reasons why the Galactic Empire is here. Tau Pei catches on on this and follow Trakka and Jada down to the lower levels. Despite their best efforts, they seem to be unable to locate the holocron. As Jada continues her training, Agent Streeve released a group of small CZ-1-9-1 Cambots into the Temple's lower regions. They make an entire scan of the lower regions, but are unable to finish it when discovered by Sennai Visz and destroyed quickly. Realizing the Empire has found a way to get in, Trakka, Tau Pei and Visz resort into activating security measures and Jada brought to the lower levels of the Temple again. Having found a weak spot in the Temple's entrance, Agent Streeve releases a team of BX-2 Droid Commando's to blow it up and secure the Temple. Using a captured member of the Church they force their way inside, where the team is killed by Jada and Tau Pei. Using one of the memory cores of a Commando Droid, they figure out where the weakspot is to get to the lower catacombs of the temple and to the holocron. Map to the Stars Using their combined Force potential they lift away the debris and caved in entrance to the lower levels of the Temple of the Whills. As Lor San Trakka and Jada Bariss make their way down to the lower levels, Tau Pei and Sennai Visz return to the entrance where they question the formerly captive member of the Church of the Force. They discover that the location of the Holocron had intentionally been leaked from the Church to the Empire to draw them here. Tau Pei wants to execute the member, Sennai Visz does not wish too. Visz instead sets out to track down a possible defector within the Holy City while Tau Pei remains as a guard of the Temple. Trakka and jada get further down and they find themselves faced by a series of traps, one involving creeping terror coming over them, but Jada resists the pull of the Dark Side. Without Trakka, who has to retreat to safer grounds, Jada continues on and then is haunted by a Force Vision of her former master, who tells her not to go further as death looms over them all. Jada chooses to ignore the Force Vision and she is let through to the final chamber, where she finds the Holocron, the Holocron of Whills. Visz roots out the defector inside the Holy City, but he reveals he was just a pawn of a stronger man inside the Church. At that point the defector is force choked to death. Believing it to be Lor San Trakka, Visz returns to the Temple where he finds the captive member slaughtered by Tau Pei. Wanting revenge for the needless deaths, Visz and Tau Pei activate their lightsabers and engage each other. Quest of Knowledge With Jada Bariss and Lor San Trakka still at their quest of the Holocron of Whills, the temple is virtually undefended with Tau Pei and Sennai Visz going at it. Agent Streeve arrives at the entrance being joined by a squad of Death Troopers, a specialized version of the Stormtrooper. They see Tau Pei and Visz fighting each other and the temporary distraction allows Tau Pei to get the overhand and subdue Visz. Tau Pei then orders Streeve to send his Troopers further into the Temple of the Whills to find and kill Jada and Trakka. Jada manages to get into the chamber of the Holocron of Whills. Here she is confronted by two Force Visions, one yet again of her master and the other of Sith Spirit. While Coleman warns her against obtaining the Holocron, the Sith Spirit warns her to find a balance between the Light and Dark Side of the Force and not to take the contents of the Holocron for granted. The Force Vision of Coleman Czaj tells her she need a Pure Kyber Crystal to unlock the Holocron of Whills. Both Force Visions disappear when the lower levels are shook up by the Death Troopers arriving. Jada fights them off, but the Death Troopers are well trained against Jedi. Trakka is hurt in the battle and Jada is forced to surrender herself to the Death Troopers. She is brought before Streeve and Tau Pei who has Visz in front of him. Tau Pei disarms Jada and grabs the Holocron, however finds out that Trakka is missing. Streeve orders his Troopers to find Trakka and before they take Jada with them, Tau Pei kills Sennai before Jada's eyes with a stab through the heart. The moment they leave however, Lor San Trakka collapses the entrance to the Temple of the Whills trapping himself inside without any way for Streeve or Tau Pei to re-enter the Temple. Crystal of the Holocron Having seen the Temple of the Whills collapse in front of them, Agent Streeve orders his squad of Death Troopers to take Jada Bariss down to the Imperial Security Bureau station just outside the Holy City. Tau Pei joins them, but Jada manages to influence one of the transport drivers to crash. She escapes to a nearby speeder parlor with Tau Pei and the Death Troopers on her six. Still having possession over the Holocron of Whills, she thought about the Force Vision of Coleman Czaj and how he said she needed a Pure Kyber Crystal to unlock the Holocron. After some thinking and running from patrols, she realizes the only place where she can find a pure kyber crystal now is where she got her lightsaber crystal, on Ilum. Tau Pei finally catches up with her and engages her in combat, both the Jedi and the turned Jedi clashing with their lightsabers. Driving her to a nearby cliff, Tau Pei gets the overhand and while Streeve arrives, Tau Pei and Jada continue battling. In the end Jada manages to launch them both over the cliff into the depth below, resulting into Agent Streeve reporting that the Jedi here have been extinct. Believing he found the Holocron of Whills, he searches the bag of Jada, but finds it nowhere. Ordering his troopers to begin seeking the grounds for the Holocron, Streeve leaves for the ISB station. When they are gone, Jada is revealed to be very alive and is helped up by a smuggler by the name of Bria Tharen who helps her up, asking what she has done to get there. Smuggled Out Bria Tharen takes Jada Bariss away from the cliff and the speeder parlor and transfers her to her mountain side base, where she tells Jada she had been warned by former Republic Senator Bail Organa that a Jedi was on Jedha and she came here. Jada feels uneasy about a smuggler helping her out, but once she reveals she has a ride out of here, her modified ARC-170 Starfighter called the Starscream, Preparing the ship for takeoff, Agent Streeve catches a rumor of Jada leaving the system. He along with a team of Death Troopers arrive at the hangar and Bria at first scolds Jada for leading them there but then teams up with her to hold them off. Tharen gets the Starscream running and Jada manages to wound Streeve. The Starscream launches into space, away from Jedha, where it is awaited by the Consecutor, who launches V-wings at them. Destroying two and shaking off the other two, Bria and Jada manage to jump to Hyperspace and away from Jedha. Later, Agent Streeve comes aboard the Consecutor where Tau Pei is placed in a Bacta Tank. Tau Pei is then introduced to Darth Sidious over the hologram, who sees potential in him and orders Streeve to transport Tau Pei to Coruscant before continueing his hunt for Jada Bariss. Jada and Bria jump out of hyperspace and into the Ilum system, where they land in an old Republic outpost. Despite a raging storm and extreme cold, Jada feels the pull towards the ancient caverns near the outpost and goes there alone, saying Bria should not wait for her. The End... Series I - II - III